The Sensational Sisters are Finally Back
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: What if Misty sister finally came back from vacation with a different outlook? Warnings character bashing mostly Serena, cursing name calling, and shaming. If you can't handle it, don't read I don't want or need flames.


Authors note: A fic keeps the doctor away, or so they say. Oh, this has been something I thought about a lot I've even been working on multi-chapter fic while I love writing that I need a break and this was the perfect excuse to do a one is the quick headcanon of this story Misty is finally freed from her gym leader position as her sister are finally back to take their spots and wise and better leaders than before. Misty has a gym set and her own personal battle team. Warning their swearing character bashing and battling. And some fluff. This doesn't follow the game's logic have more than one move can happen. It was actually something that would happen early on the show, having more than one ability. obviously i own nothing but the plot .

My sisters had finally come back for their trip around the world. After two years of both boredom and raising the prestige of the gym back to the glory it should be, it was originally well known for. They came back with new water Pokémon I've never seen before, but they want me to teach them. To train them to be my stand in as gym leader of Cerulean. They realized I've wasted my youth being away must've made the retrospective time away can do that for a lot of people even my airhead sisters can grow if they get to see the world through new eyes. And hearing my praise being known worldwide must've stung their ego. Even if they try to pretend it doesn't bother them. But it bothers me that I had to stop my journey with Ash to make sure the cerulean gym didn't close because they in their selfish belief put all their energy into their selfishness belief they had earned a vacation when they were putting on shows and making their gym leader take a back seat. I put on water show a week per the arrangement my sisters had with the mayor to increase tour attraction to town. And did my battling after school after my journey was abruptly ended. I had to go back to public school. Which was both enlightening and without frills that doing classwork by video chat. They wanted to make fun of the fact I wasn't a water Pokémon master like I claimed I would be. The rumor sisters help spread by the time I got back. I took down the doubters first thing I could in a battle reminding them I'm still a gym leader appointed by the league.

The two years were rough especially when Brock came home last year so he could start premed so he can be a Pokémon doctor. But I've gone fishing caught Pokémon that somehow migrated here. My Azurill is now a Marill; I caught a Chinchou, a Feebas and Magikarp. The Feebas was the biggest unknown to me. I had to get P{rofessors Oak expertise on the Pokémon in question. My Feebas is now a Milotic, and Magikarp became a Gyarados. They are well trained and ready to take out anyone. I for the hell of it took Erika on with her personal grass team. With Erika, i wiped the floor with her and her team. I was proud of that and defeating Surge's private team.

"You know Misty were sorry for leaving you the gym like this?"

"You should really get back to your journey.

"Yeah, we made you waste two years here. When you could've been with that boyfriend of yours learning everything, there is about water Pokémon."

"He's not my boyfriend but do you really want me to go?"

"Look we took two years of your life you could have been traveling with him seeing all the regions for yourself instead of hearing about through video chat with him three times a week."

"Like we'll pay for the plane ticket to the region he's in just give deets.

"Uh, last I heard he was in the preliminaries for the Kalos League."

"Well let's pack your bags you going to Kalos tomorrow morning."

"You can cheer your boyfriend on and give him his victory kiss when he when he comes out on top."

"Not my boyfriend but yeah seeing my friend and cheer him on."

"Take your personal team you know just in case you have to call claim on your boyfriend."

"I know I had to at one point for Tracy."

"I'm taking them because I'd miss them their, my friends."

"Yeah, sure if you have staked your claim you can thank us later."

"Yeah, we want invites to that wedding little sister."

"Stop it all of you!"

The next day my bag were packed, and my flight was early so I could get there for Ashes match which is at four pm Kalos time. Let me pray I don't get jet lag in the middle of the match.

The flight wasn't so bad nosy people, but they had on Poketopia, and that made the flight bearable.

Considering the league was being held in Lumoise it made getting to my hotel then the match easy enough I was an hour early so I decided to see if I can find Ash and wish him luck before his match. There was still a wave of competitors until I noticed Ash thier was a blonde girl with short hair the one who lacked any personality what's her name? Selene, Luna, Sabrina? She's shown up once or twice on the video chats, but she never left enough of an impression for me to remember her. Then I saw Bonnie and Clemonte they, on the other hand, showed up often on the video chats Bonnie with her constant matchmaking like when I was a kid. Clemont a dedicated inventor and electric type trainer. They are memorable the friendly bickering Bonnies unabashed love of Pokémon. Clemont logical mind.

Where those three are Ash has to be nearby. I look around the area they were gathered around Ash sitting on a bench.

Well, no time like the present.

"Hey, Ash."

Ash looks up, all over his face read shock

"Misty! I didn't know you were coming!" He picked me up around the waist spinning me around.

"Yeah, my sister finally finished their round trip of vacation."

"Wait are telling me you can go on a journey again?!"

"Yeah, my sister practically pushed me out the door to go back to becoming a water Pokémon master again."

"That's great Misty! I was considering going on another journey while I feel confident in this league my chance I want to get stronger. I feel on the edge of being a master."

"That's great Ash! maybe you'll remember your typing match."

"Yeah maybe." he was chuckling that had become one of our in-jokes about him never remember the chart when he's in battle.

Ash Ketchum your match Lindsey Hallowell is in five minutes; please get to the battlefield now. The announcer said clear over the crowd.

"Well, that's me! I'll see you in the stands cheering right Misty, guys?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Ash didn't even waste time getting to the battle arena. To Bonnie Clemont I can't believe I'm meeting you for the first time.

"Me I can't believe your here Misty this is going to be awesome!"

"Yeah, the Misty Waterflower is here! Isn't this exciting Serena!"

Oh, that's her name! I liked what's her face better; I'm going to forget it in a minute anyway.

"Yeah, it's great!" Serena? _That's her name, right?_ Said through grit teeth

"Let's get to our seat guys you know how filled the seat are when the league goes on."

We found our seats, Serena that's her name I swear it's Sadie, the groupie that she has pulled out pompoms and called her Pokémon to cheerleading Ash.

Ash barely gave the girl he was battling any breathing room it kind of reminded me how he battled in Sinnoh he used tactics and strategies.

When he won, he looked right at me and smiled.

We started walking back to where Ash was staying the league competitor housing.

"Hey Misty you want to have dinner tonight on me. We might have another journey together we might as well get reconnected right?"

"Uh yeah." We talked about the details, and I could feel what's her face was burning a hole in the back of my head.

"Hey Ash if you are done talking to Misty can I borrow her for a second?" miss forget grabbed me by the arm tugging who knows where. I let her pull me you what they say never fight a toddler who's having a tantrum.

She took me outside a bit of a distance away from the building the area was near

"Look Misty I don't know who you think you are but you're not going to bogart my relationship with Ash."

Relationship? Is that the one where you act like a desperate groupie who wears costumes claws for Ash's attention?

"We had a date he gave me a gift!" she stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Look you probably see more there then thier is! We've had dancing, moments of jealous, gifts and competitive battling between us since I know it's what he loves."

"I've known him longer since we were kids."

"He saved you once. You never met again. Get over it! He's probably just being nice to you because you were so forgettable. He didn't remember saving you. But for me? I'm unforgettable; he talks to me three times a week! You on the other hand since I know you're not going to the next adventure since your mommy won't let you go, maybe he'll drop you a letter!"

"You bitch! Who do you think you are!"

"Me? I'm Misty Waterflower, and you're a whining toddler and if you want to resort to name calling let's settle this in a battle."

"You're on! Prepared to lose? Three v three."

" Fine Ii don't need smack talk; I'll only need one of them. Go Marill!"

"You're going to eat your words. Go Pancham!"

"Marril start with rain dance then use double team."

"Pancham ignore the double-team use dark pulse find the real Marill."

"Now bounce out of the way then use play rough!"

Marril not only dodge the dark pulse, but she also caught the Pancham in the play rough, Who by the end of the attack was down for the count.

"Pancham return! Fine Sylveon come out take this Marill down."

"Oh please!" I can help but shake my head feeling my eyes rolling so hard at this what's with the cutesy Pokémon.

"Marill use supersonic."

Marill caught the Sylveon head on with the supersonic making it hurt itself in confusion.

"Sylveon come use moon blast I believe in you!"

"Now Marill use iron tail!"

The dust settled, and a faint Sylveon was all that was there.

"Come on Sylveon you deserve a nice long rest."

"Braixen my last hope!" The rain dance was still going stronger thier was a crack of lightning in the background

"Arceus above you made this too easy! Marril surf let's end this!"

Braixen took the surf head on he looked like he could barely take another

"Come on Braixen magical leaf you can still take Marill out."

"Marril aqua jet end this."

Braixen was faint on the ground.

"Braixen no!"

"Look. You've been doing this for a few months, this is pathetic! I know preschoolers with better trained Pokémon better than this with less time training. You couldn't even give me a half decent battle. My Marill took almost no damage. "

"It doesn't matter if I suck at battles. Ash likes me more."

"Look you little slut! That's what you are because the outfits plus throwing yourself at him that's what you are to him. If I told your mother about the stunts your pulling while you were with ash ?you'd never leave your house again! Face facts all you are is a replacement for me. Even then? Ash sends me gifts for my birthday and Christmas. Does he even know your birthday?"

"Well no … But"

"But nothing. You are nothing and mean nothing. Get it through your thick skull he wants me not you. "

She walked off in a huff one of my Pokémon released from their Pokeball the weather affects stop, and sunset was visible.

"thanks Golduck for clearing the rain you heard all that?"

He nodded, but he made a face like he wants to play a trick on her.

"Golduck no get back in the ball. I promise tomorrow after the match we can have a playdate with Ash's team I never got around telling him about you evolving!" he tapped his ball going back inside.

I went to my hotel room knowing full well Ash asked me to look nice

Normally I would get antagonistic ask him what he meant but were in lumiose the city of light he's going to have to put his best on too.

He made the reservation the restaurant at my hotel.

"Dinner for two under Ketchum?"

"Ah yes, young miss right this way. the young man is already seated."

"Thank you for showing up I wasn't sure you would make it Serena was acting so weird and rude towards you when I went to talk to her. I was afraid you might not show up. "

"Don't worry Ash I wouldn't miss dinner with you for the world. Now let's catch up I got a lot to tell you."

We had a chat about the things that seem wrong to talk about over video chat like how I started entering contests to expand my battling Arsenal then end up becoming the contest champion in Kanto become the judge of the cerulean contest hall.

Ash talked about few things like his hard time he had with Cilan and Iris .he could never talk openly about the fact he need help. Thier was moments where Iris would never take me seriously would treat me like a child and considering I would've love to know her expertise about dragons. I admitted that when comes to ghost, and psychic types your suppose to talk to experts then start training them. If you don't, they can either overtake you turning you into a puppet, or they become like Charizard unwilling to listen to orders. He gave me a grateful smile that made me blush a bit. He also mentioned that the advice they did give wasn't helpful when he traveled with them. He actually sucked up his pride admitted to missing me, and he still has the Misty lure I gave him.

"Oh, Ash you've changed! You've really grown up!"

"Yeah, I have I kind of started taking your advice to heart you tried to teach me the matchup and a lot of other stuff I should know when I decide to listen I started becoming a better trainer and better person."

"Wow, I'm so glad I had an impact even though I've been away this whole time."

We ate our dinner, and we started to walk out of the hotel lobby not really wanting the date to end.

"Hey Misty want to get some ice cream I know a little place off mauve Avenue that serves buttercup with cookie dough ice cream."

"Sure thanks, Ash!" I give him a kiss on the cheek his face moved unexpectedly, and it became I full-fledged kiss I was shocked, but I felt myself melt into it, and Ash grabs my waist deepening the kiss.

Final note: this was written for few reasons, but the main reason was I felt that Misty should've come back for alola or whenever they decide to end the games once and for all.


End file.
